Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the self-established Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, God Valkyrie .6V.Rb. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow ellipses for decoration (actually a headband). His eyes are brown. He has a red face mark under his left eye. His regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on the front. He wears blue rolled-up trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as high top shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. Valt's tendency to be oblivious becomes a frequent gag throughout the series, including the time when he battled Zac in disguise and assumed it was only a dream (though he was really tired from training that day). He is also extremely sensitive, as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some mediocre artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact from memory. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Shoot to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. It's been demonstrated several times that Valt possesses the ability to be mindful about his skills as well as to learn from his mistakes and correct them after he acknowledges his defeats. This is a trait he shares with Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari from the original series. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (meat bun bread). Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valtryek created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round of this tournament, Valt's nerves showed yet again, causing him to take a bad tournament photo and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Shoot and win the match with a Burst Finish. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Valtryek Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. *Valtryek V2 Boost Variable: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *God Valkyrie .6V.Rb: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Rush Shoot (Rush Launch): This launches technique launches Valtryek V2 into a high-speed barrage attack. This is Valt's most commonly used technique. *Flash Shoot (Flash Launch): This launching technique utilizes a modified ''Rush Shoot stance which launches Valtryek V2 along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. *True Flash Shoot (Ultra Flash Launch): A refined Flash Shoot. This shooting technique takes advantage of the interaction between Valtryek V2's Variable Performance Tip and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed, creating a continuous high-speed blitz attack. *True Flash Rush Shoot (Ultra Flash Rush Launch): This launching technique combines the speed-boosting method of the True Flash Shoot with the high-speed barrage of the Rush Shoot creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. *Jet Shoot (Winged Launch): This technique is in effect after Valtryek ricochets off the walls of the beystadium, creating tremendous speed. It also allows Valtryek to perform aerial attacks. *Runaway Shot (Sprint Boost): This technique is where Valt takes a few steps back and then runs toward the Stadium and launches his bey. *High Jump Shot: Similar to the Runway Shot, however instead of stopping at the stadium, Valt jumps into the air and launches Valtryek. *True Jet Shoot: *Bound Attack: *God Rebound: Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares deeply about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in the first episode of the anime that Valt "could be a genius blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Rantaro Kiyama Ken Midori Daigo Kurogami Xander Shakadera Xander is one of Valt's best friends. Valt knows him from his childhood and nowadays they are great rivals. Chiharu Aoi Toko Aoi Gallery For a full gallery of images of Valt, see Valt Aoi/Gallery. Trivia *Valt, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Victory Valtryek: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valtryek's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valtryek's Energy Layer and Valt's body warmer. **His last name also means "Blue Well". *Much like Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa, he, Wakiya, Rantaro, and Daigo also didn't represent Japan. *Due to the fact that his name is written in katakana, in several English fansubs, his name is mistaken as "Bart". *His Beyblade's beast design is heavily resembles to Blue Knight from Astro Boy anime series. *Even though Valt is probably the most uniquely-designed out of all the characters, several other characters ironically have appearances and personalities similar to him: **One of the puppets in the anime looks identical to Valt, and behaves similarly in the puppet show. **Haruto Aota, another competitor in the WBBA tournament (known as "Lucky Seven"), is mocked by Wakiya because of his similarities to Valt: even his name is almost identical to Valt's. **Rantaro Kiyama shares a lot of personality traits with Valt and most of the Bey Club members agree that they are alike. **The leader of Team Beasts, Ben Azuki, has a personality vaguely identical to Valt's. *He has some similarities with Tohka Yatogami from Date A Live: **Both share a similar favourite food. **Both have a similar attitude: very childish and very cheerful. **Both are voiced by Marina Inoue. *He is the first Beyblade protagonist that lost to his antagonist in their final battle. **The way he lost to Lui is probably an allusion to Pokémon of how Ash Ketchum loses every Pokémon League, as they're both animated by OLM inc. *The alternative premier version of God Valkyrie 6V.Rb that Valt uses in Beyblade Burst Evolution, God Valkyrie Premier Violet, refers to Rossweisse from High School DXD, due to the fact that she is a valkyrie, and Tohka's usual Spirits appearance. *Like all past Beyblade protagonists, Valt's signature Beyblade is an Attack-Type. *Valt is the first Beyblade protagonist to be voiced by a woman. References Category:Protagonists Category:Supreme Four